minecraft_with_crazybone1000fandomcom-20200215-history
Mineplex
Mineplex is the main secondary server seen in CrazyBone1000 Plays Minecraft. It is full of minigames, and in the series is a common server to visit when the players are bored and have nothing else to do. Layout The Mineplex server has about forty different hubs that a player can choose from to access the minigames. Once the player has chosen a hub, they will be teleported to a main area surrounded with portals to various minigames. Going behind the portals will reveal a flat land with a series of grasslands, rocky plains and deserts. Various large trees line the area and can be climbed if the player is picked up and thrown by another player. In the desert area, a lava parkour course exists, but is not yet fully functional. Minigames Seen Played in the Series In CrazyBone1000 Plays Minecraft, the main players have played a variety of the available minigames: Sheep Wars In this game, you ride a small sheep "snake" and the snake progressively gets longer as time goes on. The snake cannot stop moving, so you have to move around constanly. You are put in a small arena with a few other sheep snake riders, and the objective is to not run into anyone else's snake. If you do, your snake will disappear and you will lose. Whoever is the last one on a snake by the end of the game wins. Block Hunt This game is very similar to Garry's Mod's Prop Hunt. If you are a hider, your objective is to turn yourself into a random available block from the game and hope that nobody suspects you are not really a block. If you are a hunter, it is your job to seek out the hiders and destroy them. If all the hiders are killed by the end of the time given, then the hunters win. If there are one or more hiders still remaining by the end of the time given, the hiders win. SkyWars In this game, you are placed on a floating island with a series of other players on their own floating islands. Over time, other players will build bridges over to your island to kill you, and you must survive with only the resources provided on your island (or resources stolen from other islands). Occasionally, the islands will begin to disintegrate after a few minutes of playing. The goal is to be the last man standing. If you are the last one alive by the end of the game, you win. Of all the minigames seen played in the series, this one has been played the most. Santa's Helpers In this game, you are an elf trying to help move Santa's sleigh forward through a series of obstacles. At certain points, you have to fight skeletons and spiders, open bridges, or mine through rock to help move the sleigh forward. It is unknown how the game is won, as CrazyBone and Titus quit the game before it was finished. It is only playable around Christmastime. Freestyle PvP Like regular PvP, the only goal in this game is to kill everyone and anyone. There is no way to win, but it is always a goal to get the most kills during the game. Lava Parkour This game has no real way to win, as it is unfinished. It originally would have you move forward indefinitely, with no way to stop, but it hasn't been added yet and speed is completely controllable. The platforms you have to jump on progressively get higher in the air as they continue. If you fall into the lava below, you will not take damage, but will remain on fire for an extended period of time. Survival Games This game is heavily based off of the Hunger Games. You are put into a large arena with about fifteen other people and you must run, hide, and survive off of the resources you find in the arena. To win, you must be the only person left alive in the arena by the end of the game. Mob Wars The name for this game is not official, but it is referred to as this within the series. The player will become a certain mob from the game and will have to battle other players who are also different mobs. Each mob has its own special ability (for example, spiders can climb walls). The goal of the game is to defeat all the other mobs and be the last one standing. If you are the only one left, you win the game. Many other minigames exist, but most haven't been played in the series yet. List of Episodes the Server is Seen In Season 1 118: Mob Wars! 121: Early Christmas! Season 2 211: Nothing Was Accomplished in This Episode 216: Haven't We Already Done This...? 218: 420 Mineplex It 223: Nailed It Season 3 305: Wars in the Sky 306: The Things People Do 309: Most Awkward Episode Ever 320: Hive Pictionary Server IP us.mineplex.com Trivia *This is the second most-played server in the series so far. Category:Servers